Too Late!
by OtAkU200LiOn
Summary: Percy Jackson is, once again, in deep yogurt...


Too Late!

Rating: K= K+

Character: Percy Jackson and Leo Valdez are the main characters.

Themes: Humor and Parody

Summary: Percy Jackson is, once again, in deep yogurt...

A/N: This was co-written with my good friend MizuneKurosaki13. She also wrote this author's note with my added ideas and suggestions. To be honest, I kind of rely on her when it comes to making stories (or fan fictions, whatever you call it) longer and correcting my grammar (sometimes), though she tells me it's better than I make it out to be. And the ideas of making a story like this came from my cousin. And, yes, it is a one-shot!

Leon-chan (one of Otaku200lion's random nickname): I wanted to make a Percy Jackson fan fic or at least post one with the help of my friends and family, and now it's finally complete!*daydreaming….again (kidding)*

Anyway, enjoy the story!

Disclaimer:  
The characters of the 'Percy Jackson' and the 'Heroes of Olympus' series all belong to the original owner, Rick Riordan. Any other characters that are not from these series belong to us (MizuneKurosaki13, Otaku200Lion & Otaku200lion's dear cousin), and any ideas that are not used in these series belong to us, or taken from other stories with the proper disclaimer.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"LEO, YOU IDIOT! DON'T JUST STAND THERE! HELP!"

"TOO LATE!"

Hello, my name is Percy Jackson. And, as usual, I have caught myself in yet another predicament. Well, at least this one doesn't involve any monsters, getting burned alive, and/or saving the world 4 times over.

Well, truth is, I've just gotten my shirt stuck between my locker door and my locker.

Doesn't sound that bad, right? Only problem is, my first period is with Mr. Brunner, and his class is all the way on the other side of the school.  
And it's almost time to start class.  
And I forgot my lunch at home.  
And I forgot the extra money on the table.  
And I don't even have my Gym Uniform 'cause its in the laundry.  
And I don't even remember my own locker combination.

"Ugh...sometimes, I just hate my life."

You say you wanna know the story that started all of this? Well, here's how it goes.

—FLASHBACK MODE—

A sharp sound echoed throughout the room. The boy was slightly shocked at it, but was too lazy to get out of bed just yet.

"Percy, dear! You don't want to be late!"

"...Huh...? What time is it...?" His voice was slightly slurred as he moved to check his clock.

"8:15 AM" he read. He slowly began to get up, and then,

"OH MY GODS!" He screeched. He shot out of bed as the covers fell to the floor. He quickly ran to the washroom and switched the tap on. He let the water gather in his hands and splashed it on his face rubbing his hair with the remnants. He repeated this once more and dashed to his room, slamming the door shut and sloppily tearing off his clothes.

He ran to his closet, grabbing out a short-sleeved white shirt and a pair of khaki sweat pants. He stumbled around the room grabbing his books and tossing them onto his bed while he hurriedly put his clothes on. He grabbed the books and shoved them into his bag. He rushed downstairs and almost fell several times as he pulled his socks on, sprinting to the kitchen. His mother could feel the air as he skid to a stop and hit his hip on the counter, breathing heavy with all the adrenaline.

She turned to him and said, "Oh my, dear. You should be in the track team!"

"M-Mom! Why didn't you wake me up!?"

"Because! You look too cute when you're asleep. And you also fell asleep late last night." She sighed. "Honestly... You should really keep a track of time, dear. If you're late this often, who do you think will accept you into their university~?"

She gently pushed a plate of scrambled eggs, bacon and toast towards him along with a glass of orange juice. He took the fork beside the plate and scooped up the eggs and placed them on the toast. He then picked it up and munched on it like a gerbil while his mom watched him with shining eyes. He chugged the orange juice and wiped his mouth.

"I'm going mom! Can you lock the door!?" He screamed (more like shouted) to her while he dashed to the door, tearing it open and sprinting as fast as he could to his school.

She followed him to the door, returning the farewell, "Have a nice day, dear!"

He waved back at her, disappearing into the distance.

—TIME SKIP—

It took the brunette 15 minutes to reach the school. Even then, he left at 8:35, really only leaving him 10 minutes to actually grab all his things AND reach class in time.

IF he moved quickly enough that is.

He turned several corners before he reached his locker, shocking several of his fellow classmates with the breeze. He skid to a stop and clawed at his lock. He turned it several times and pulled it open, tossing it onto the top shelf. He ripped off his backpack and through it at the back wall. He zipped it open and grabbed his binders, along with his pencil case and also—

Wait a minute...

'Where's my uniform...?' he searched and searched all over his locker and his bag, but he couldn't find it anywhere!

'ugh...'he thought to himself.

"Damn it! I Don't have the time for this!" He cursed under his breath. He quickly grabbed his lock and slammed the door closed, hooking the lock in the holes. He pushed the lock closed.

"Yo! Percy! Hey, man! You better hurry! Otherwise we'll be late again!"

"Coming!" He exclaimed. He ran towards his friend—

—and found he was stuck. He tried again and he was still stuck. He turned to his locker and found that he had been caught.

By his shirt...

And he forgot his combination again...

"Leo, I'm stuck..."

"What...?"

"And I don't remember my combination..."

A minute passed... Then two... Then—

"LEO, YOU IDIOT! DON'T JUST STAND THERE! HELP!"

"What should I do!?"

"Go get Mr. Blake! Ask him for my code!"

"O-Okay!" And he dashed off.

He waited for what felt like an eternity, and Leo returned, but without his core teacher.

"WHERE'S MR. BLAKE!?"

"We have a substitute today! He's not here!"

"THEN GO GET THE PRINCIPAL! WE MIGHT STILL HAVE SOME TIME LEFT!"

"Okay! I'll go and get him, and then—"

Just then the bell rang.

They both sighed heavily, Percy having two rivers streaking down his face.

"Too late..." 

**Leon-chan: Bwahahahaha! At last, this whole "Percy's shirt got stuck in his locker" thing and "Leo who don't know what to do and can't think of anything" is done!**

**Mizuki-san: *Writing something Leon-chan don't know* Well, you couldn't post this fic in the first place if you haven't called for help to make the idea longer…..**

**Leon-chan: *sweat drop* I know right? *laugh nervously*I tried to make it longer but I only made it boring…*Sigh*… So I'd like to say "thanks" to you, Mizuki-san, and to the readers who we wish to even read this one-shot we made. Oh, and to my cousin who made the whole idea of having this fanfic too.**


End file.
